hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drago99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hot Wheels battle force 5 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Battle Force 5 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey dude, I'm in! NEWS FLASH. I'm awesome!!! 01:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Draggo, let me take over BF5 Draggo, I appreciate your efforts in making and editing Battle Force 5, but I can safely say that not alot of people will look at this wiki if its full of partial and random bits of information. I know much more on BF5 and can fully describe the episodes and characters (I write stories as a hobby, believe me). With your permission, let me handle the information on this wiki, its for the best. And dude, a girl driver in BF5 and a Sark Force 5? Where did you get that information, not even the main BF5 website has that info﻿ ﻿ ﻿ News? In regards to episode 7 of Battle Force 5: Fused not airing...I haven't heard anything about an episode seven at all! Do you know a site where I can find the latest news of the series? 23:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC)AmuletCross wait... ITS NOT AIRING? are you serious? It will air! Just not until November.AmuletCross 15:59, October 31, 2010 (UTC)AmuletCross Yeah check out my blog on it. The link is on the main page. If you are looking for pictures, BF5 has some screenshots on their facebook page, 6 for each episode. Plus I can get yo shots from most of season one if you need them. Just message me with what you need I I can get them to you when I can. Can I have admin and 'Crat powers? Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 05:29, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I created the Category:Fusions and a few other stuff. I plan to take some time off of Baku-wiki and help, Mario Wiki, Pokemon Wiki, and Zelda wiki. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 01:03, November 20, 2010 (UTC) BF5 episode 'Spawn Hunters' airing tomorrow. Will make a page for it. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 03:03, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Should we put Youtube Videos for each of the episodes? Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 04:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a good Idea, porbably short clips or prviews (I can take care of most of them) Can I become a 'Crat on here? I'm more active on this wikia than you are... Alphatization. 07:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thx. "Spam, DIE." LOL... ALPHATIZATION. 02:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin Duty? Oi, there's still a lot to do, and I've barely scratched the surface. If it's okay with anyone, may I have administrator rights? Since no one was helping me out with my problem, I took care of the anon user by myself and blocked him/her for a year. There's going to be a few more where that came from, and I'm not going to sit idly by while you neglect your own duties. So may I have the position, I promise I'll spruce this Wiki up and have it ready to go! --AmuletCross 00:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC)AmuletCross Well, this anon ( ) did threaten to erase all my edits. I wasn't going to let my work go to waste. At the same time, I wasn't going to fight him, either. And, thanks.--AmuletCross 02:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) New set? I've been wondering, should I post the guidelines I wrote down for this Wiki? What I saw was that it needed structure, and I wrote some notes down, which eventually turned to those guidelines...--AmuletCross 12:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Background fixed! Background's fixed, but what do I do about the page color? AmuletCross 20:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Request accepted Of course I'd be happy t-oh my god, does this mean...?--AmuletCross 21:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean now. Sorry! Jumped to conclusions.--Amulet Cross 15:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC)